


Green

by kjavdekar



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Best Friends, F/M, Falling In Love, Jealousy, Love Confessions, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-26 05:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7562923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjavdekar/pseuds/kjavdekar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry is dating Becky Cooper in high school and Iris is less than pleased</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Need you to know

**Author's Note:**

> I was in the mood for Iris to yell at Barry so this happened ... enjoy

“Barry can you hold these” Becky said as she shoved her books into him. 

“Sure” he answered, a little winded. 

She bent down to grab her lipgloss and then stood up and grabbed the books back. 

“You’re welcome” he whispered under his breath

“Excuse me?” she snapped

“Nothing babe. Ready to go to class?” 

She rolled her eyes and reached out for his hand. He took it with a huff and followed. Becky stopped a few moments later to talk to her friend and Barry noticed Iris standing at her locker. 

“I’m going to go talk to Iris” he said 

“Shush, I’m talking to Lisa” she said waving her hand for him to go away

He made his way down the hall when Iris looked away immediately trying to act like she wasn’t watching the whole conversation extremely annoyed. 

“Hey Iris” he smiled 

“Hey Bear.” 

“What are you doing after school today? Wanna do homework together?” 

“Oh Becky is letting you off your lease today?” she remarked. But she regretted it as soon as she said it. “I’m sorry Bear that was mean”

But Barry wasn’t upset at all. If anything he found it amusing. 

“Yeah I get the whole afternoon” he chuckled

Iris laughed “Like you need to do homework Bear. You are so smart”

He half smiled “Not true. But can we hangout?” 

Iris paused for a second. Their sophomore year had started off easy enough until Barry started dating Becky Cooper. She was a nightmare and Iris didn’t like her one bit. She demanded all of Barry’s time yet treated him like crap. But Iris bit her tongue because Barry never complained. But she missed her best friend. It seemed like they never hung-out anymore so any time he offered she jumped at the chance.

“Sure Barry. Why don’t you come over after school. Dad won’t be home till late tonight, maybe we can watch a movie like old times”  

“Barry! I’m ready to go hurry up!” Becky called tapping her foot looking irritated. 

“Coming. he answered before turning back to Iris. I’d like that.” he replied quickly 

“Say 3pm?” 

“Sounds good. See you then” 

The next few hours dragged on for both of them. Becky was insistent on sneaking out of class to go make out in the hall which Barry did not care for but he never knew how to tell her no. Iris on the other hand was excited to finally have an evening with Barry alone like old times. When the bell finally struck 2:30 they couldn’t have ran out the door fast enough. 

Iris ran to her locker to grab her books and papers and waited for Barry. He walked towards her with Becky by his side and she couldn’t help but feel jealous. Not only had she taken Iris’s best friend away but she got to kiss him and hold his hand something Iris wished she could do. 

Becky had wrapped her arms around Barry’s neck and pulled him down to kiss him hard. Iris tried her best to look away because she felt Becky knew how she felt about Barry and only kissed him in front of her to make her mad.

“So I’m done with cheer practice at 8pm and then you’re coming over right? ” she asked moving into him while casting a side glance at Iris “I mean of course you are. Like you have anything better to do” she scoffed

“I’ll come over as soon as Iris and I finish hanging out” he smiled 

“Ugh. If you must. Bye boyfriend” she smirked pulling him in for another kiss

Iris rolled her eyes and finished packing her things. “I’ll uh see you at 3 Bear”

Barry nodded. 

Iris ran home and as soon as she shut the door she began to cry. Why did she have to feel this way? Why did she have to want her best friend? It made it so hard to be around him. She couldn’t stop crying at the thought until she heard a knock on the door. “Who is it?” she asked trying her best to make her voice sound normal 

“It’s Barry”

“Gimme a minute” she threw her shoes into the closet, flung her backpack onto the couch and darted to the bathroom to clean up her face. Black mascara was running down her eyes and she had fix it. She grabbed a paper towel and wiped it as fast as she could before running to open the door. “Come in” she smiled 

As soon as she opened the door his face dropped. “Iris, are you okay? Have you been crying?”

 _Fuck_ she thought. Barry knew her faces too well. “Oh no I was just uhh…yawning” she stammered 

Barry walked swiftly through the living room and put his stuff down on the table. Iris brought her backpack over and pulled out her homework. They sat quietly for about 30 minutes finishing their assignments until Barry looked up at her “Iris?”

“Yea Bear?”

“Can you uh…help me with something this weekend?” 

“Sure Bear. What is it?”

“Well you see…Becky’s birthday is coming up and I wanted to get her a dress. But she is really picky and I know you have great taste so...will you help me pick one out?”

NO. she wanted to scream. But she couldn’t. “I guess.” she shrugged 

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to. I know you don’t like my girlfriend” he whispered 

“Can you use her name please” she gritted 

“Why?” 

“Just because”

“Okay”…he replied before returning his gaze to his worksheets. He had read the same line about 20 times before he couldn’t take it anymore. 

“What’s wrong Iris?”

“What do you mean?”

“Well ever since Becky and I got together, we barely hangout. You don’t talk to me much at school, you can’t even look at me when she’s around. Do you hate her or something?”

“What are you talking about?”

“My girl- Becky. Do you hate her?” he asked again

“She’s fine Bear.”

“That’s not what I asked you” he pushed

Iris shut her textbook and looked up “What do you want from me Barry Allen? Do you want me and her to become best friends or something? Because let's make something very very clear. I tolerate her because you are with her.”

“No I…but he felt guilty and dropped the subject. “Nevermind, are you almost done? I’m dying to watch a movie. It’s been forever since we saw a movie together”

“Yeah I know” she gritted “I’m almost done though. You can pick out a movie”

Barry put away his homework and walked over to the movie cabinet to pick out something funny to lighten the mood. “Wedding Crashers?” he asked 

“Sounds good” 

Iris packed up her things and walked over to the couch and sat down. She made sure to sit far away from him so she wouldn’t have to feel him near. But she could hardly watch the television with him sitting just 10 feet away. She couldn’t help but trace his face with her eyes. His hair-nose-eyes-jaw-chin-and that mouth. God that mouth how she wanted to kiss it and make it hers. 

“I’ll make us some popcorn” she exclaimed nearly running into the kitchen feeling the heat in her cheeks start to rise 

Barry nearly jumped at the abrupt interruption. Iris returned with popcorn a few minutes later and sat in the chair further away from him. 

“What’s with the re location? I promise I don’t bite” he laughed 

“Too close to the window” 

“Oh” 

They sat in silence for the remainder of the movie and half of another. It was nearly 6:30pm “I miss this Bear. I feel like I never see you anymore. You’re always with her”

“Is that why you hate her?”

“What happened to dropping it?” she asked a little annoyed

“I’m sorry. It’s just lately you have been acting so different. Like you don’t know how to be alone with me, and I feel like Its my fault. But I also feel like it’s because of her …I

“I don’t hate her Bear I just...ugh just forget it.”

“It’s okay if you do. I won’t get mad. I just I know something has been bugging you lately and…I’m just curious why”

Iris couldn’t hold back anymore “Because she treats you like shit Barry. That’s why” I don’t like seeing my best friend treated that way”

“Oh” his voice dropped about 3 octaves and he stared down in silence. “She’s not so bad Iris”

“You deserve better than not so bad Barry. You deserve amazing, and caring and kind, not someone who treats you like you’re her property and snaps at you and tells you what to do. And deep down I think you know that.” 

“Oh. Um is that the only reason?” he asked with caution 

“Why does it matter? You like her, and that’s all that matters”

“Iris…you know that’s not true. I care about what you think”

“Do you?”

“Of course how could you even ask that?”

“Because lately it seems like I don’t matter. What I think doesn’t matter. Only she matters. Every time I have needed you, you have either not showed up or showed up and then had to leave 20 minutes later because she needed you. God Barry I just...”

“I’m here Iris”

Iris scoffed. “But you’re not Bear. She is your life now and I don’t really fit into it anymore. Even when we hangout all you do is talk about her. Or ask me for advice about her, it’s like she’s the only important part of your life. Do you even know whats going on in my life?”

But he could do nothing but stand there. Because she was right.

But Iris couldn’t stop herself now she had to get it out “Last week my article made the front page of the school newspaper and you didn’t even notice. Do you know how much that hurt me? No you don’t because I’m not important to you anymore.”

“Iris…” he whispered pulling her into him but she pushed away

“Please don't hug me. It’s fine. You won’t understand and it’s getting late, you should go meet up with _your girlfriend”_ she cried grabbing her things getting ready to leave 

Barry got up stood in front of her taking her hand to try and calm her down. “Then help me understand Iris.” 

“It doesn’t matter Barry. Things aren’t going to change.”

“Iris…please” he pleaded pulling her chin up. 

“I … she paused almost blurting out the truth but she stopped herself. How was she supposed to tell her best friend how she felt? How was she supposed to tell him she was jealous? That every time she saw him with her it made her want to fall apart. It made her want to cry and hug him. How? She couldn’t. It was just too much to say…just drop it please” she pleaded 

Iris didn’t want to say it. She didn’t want to blurt it out but here he was standing in the middle of her and the door and his skin felt warm and inviting and she wanted nothing more than to fall into his arms and never let go.

“Please Ire, please talk to me…I can't lose you”

And that was it.

“I don’t want you dating her Bear!”

He stepped back a little shocked. 

“There okay! I said it. I don’t want you to be with her”

“Why?” he asked confused "I know you don't like her but if you just give her a ..."

Iris enraged. "I don't want to give her a chance Bear...I-I want you to be with me” She said simply 

“Say that again”

“I want to be with you, Barry. I do. And I know we are friends and telling you might ruin this but I can’t deny my feelings anymore, I don’t want to. I know this is bad timing because you are dating someone and I probably sound like a selfish person right now but I can’t go another minute without you knowing that I love you.”

“You what?” he grinned

“I love you bear. I love you so much and every time I see you with her it breaks my heart. Day after day I have to stand by and watch her treat you like shit knowing that if you were mine I would never do that to you and I can’t anymore…I just can’t. I’m so sorry” she sobbed a she picked her purse up off the floor and turned the door handle 

Barry’s eyes blinked as tears fell. He slammed the door shut and pulled Iris’s chin up to his “Why didn’t you tell me sooner?"

“Would it have made a difference?…” she asked between sobs

He pushed her purse to the floor, wiped away her tears and pulled at her waist. She went willingly drawn in by the warmth of his words as his eyes glistened with tears. He cradled her face in his hands, inhaled sharply and whispered … 

“Iris…I-I have loved you my entire life…” 

 

to be continued...


	2. My Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He pushed her purse to the floor, wiped away her tears and pulled at her waist. She went willingly drawn in by the warmth of his words as his eyes glistened with tears. He cradled her face in his hands, inhaled sharply and whispered …
> 
> “Iris…I-I have loved you my entire life…”
> 
> Iris inhaled sharply and it took everything in her not to burst into tears … “you’ve what?” she asked trying to make sure she heard him correctly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aftermath of Iris confessing to Barry

_He pushed her purse to the floor, wiped away her tears and pulled at her waist. She went willingly drawn in by the warmth of his words as his eyes glistened with tears. He cradled her face in his hands, inhaled sharply and whispered …_

_“Iris…I-I have loved you my entire life…”_

_*********_

Iris inhaled sharply and it took everything in her not to burst into tears … “you’ve what?” she asked trying to make sure she heard him correctly

He blushed “I’ve loved you since the day I met you Iris.”

“Really?”

Barry sighed. “How could you not know?” he asked scanning her face

Iris shrugged. “I guess I never imagined you loving me that way because…

"Because why?"

She paused looking down

“Tell me..” he pressed, caressing her jawline.

“...well because we grew up together and I didn’t want to complicate things. I mean you’re my best friend Bear, and the thought of losing you was just too much. So I buried my feelings because I didn’t want to make things harder for you. You had already lost so much in your life and I just...

Barry took her hand and placed it over his heart “Loving you has been the easiest thing I have ever done”

She moved into him, crying, her heart pounding in her chest 

“It’s like breathing Iris. I don’t even have to think about it.”

“Barry…” she breathed. And it took everything in her not to kiss him right then. She wanted to, more than anything. But he was still with Becky and she didn’t want to do that to her.

He could hear her heart pounding in her chest as he scanned her face, their lips just inches apart but he pulled away briefly. “I want to kiss you Iris” he whispered brushing his thumb across her lip

“I want to kiss you too Bear. But…”

“But I need to go break up with her first”

Iris smiled. “I understand.”

“I’m sorry” he said pulling away, already missing the warmth of her body against his.

“Don’t be. I can only love you more for that”

He squeezed her hand tightly “I’ll be back as soon as I can Ire.”

“Please do.” She grinned just before the front door closed behind him.

**************

As soon as the door closed Iris nearly crumbled against the wall clutching her heart. Did that really just happen she thought. She couldn’t stop smiling or fidgeting with her hair. She needed to calm herself otherwise the next time she saw him she would jump him in hot second. She walked to the kitchen to fix herself something to eat but she hardly had an appetite for anything besides Barry at the moment. She touched her lips where his fingers had been not long ago and faded into thoughts of his kisses. What would it be like to kiss Barry? Would it be everything she imagined? What if he doesn’t like it and things get weird?  What if she’s a bad kisser? _Stop it Iris._ She said to herself. Just relax and see where things go. Just as she was about to launch into another thought she heard the doorknob turn and her heart began to pound in her chest.

She didn’t want to seem too eager so she opened the fridge to make it look like she hadn’t been just standing around waiting for him for 2 hours.

“Iris?” he called

“In here Barry.”

“Hi” he started calmly

“Hi” she laughed “How’d it go?” she asked trying to be as casual as possible.

He shrugged “As I imagined it would go. She got really quiet for a bit and then started yelling at me”

“I’m so sorry Barry. I never meant to make upset”

“It’s okay Iris. To be honest it’s nice that she actually cared about me enough to get upset. Half the time we were together I felt like she never cared anyway”

Iris didn’t know what to say. She remained quiet but deep down she felt guilty.

“Stop it Iris. Please”

“Stop what?”

“Feeling guilty”

Iris’s heart stilled. “How did you…”

He gently pulled her towards him and looked at her “Do you think I need words to know what's going on with you?”

Iris blushed. “Guess not”

“I’ve always known you Iris. And I’m so sorry for the past few months. I know I haven’t been there for you the way I should have but I hope you can forgive me”

“There’s nothing to forgive”

He cupped her face and brushed his fingers against her lips “Iris” he breathed basking in the proximity of her body

“Barry” she whispered leaning into his touch

“Iris I..

“So do it...”

He grinned and pressed a petal like kiss onto her lips. She grinned against his mouth and returned the kiss wholeheartedly. They kissed and kissed until Iris pulled at his lower lip with her teeth and he pulled away breathless.

“God, I love you”

“Say that again”

“I love you, Iris”

She pulled his lips to hers and kissed him one more time. “Please don’t ever stop” she admitted

He blushed “I wouldn’t even know how...”

She inhaled sharply and wrapped her arms around his neck and didn't let go.

 

_FINIS._

 


End file.
